Savior
by Pandora151
Summary: When Obi-Wan Kenobi was born, the Force sighed in relief.


When Obi-Wan Kenobi was born, the Force sighed in relief. He would do as the Force willed. He would train the Chosen One, the One who would bring balance. He would do what was necessary, no matter the cost to himself.

So, when the baby named Obi-Wan Kenobi took his first breath and screamed out into the Stewjoni air, the Force smiled. There was much pain ahead for the baby, but that was in the future, and for now, Obi-Wan could live a simple life. It wouldn't last, of course, the Force knew that much, but having that simplicity for now…it was important.

The baby was discovered to be Force sensitive a few months later, and amongst the conflict that arose on Stewjon, he was sent to the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan's parents thought it would be safer for him to be on Coruscant with other Force sensitives, instead of being hunted down on his own home planet for being able to manipulate the Force. Little did they know.

Obi-Wan was a quiet baby, and that quietness continued into his childhood. He only spoke when spoken to, but whenever he did, his words were poised and well-articulated. The Force was proud of this child, but he did not know about it. He would never know about it.

While in the crèche, Obi-Wan made a few friends and began to open up slowly to his peers, but there was always a feeling deep down within him that he wasn't good enough, that he didn't have the basic Force connection necessary to be a Jedi that his peers had. He often wondered why he was here at the Temple, not truly understanding the role he would eventually play.

He pushed that feeling down and away in a deep part of himself and focused on doing what he could to learn what he needed to become a Padawan. His thirteenth birthday was coming and so far, no Master even looked in his direction. And how could he blame them? He wasn't special.

When Obi-Wan Kenobi turned thirteen years old, he was on a ship to Bandomeer, beginning a new life in the AgriCorps. There was a Jedi Master on the ship, but the Master saw darkness in him and refused to train him. Obi-Wan did everything he could, but it wasn't enough. The Force knew otherwise, and things shifted.

When Obi-Wan Kenobi was fourteen years old, he was left alone on a war-torn planet. For the first time, he held someone as they died in his arms, felt their life presence fade away and blink out of existence. He felt the Force cry and mourn in response to his own loss. Melida/Daan was dying, and he was alone. Qui-Gon abandoned him _again_ , and he didn't know what to do. He wasn't a Jedi anymore, so now what?

The Force watched and sighed, knowing what was coming for their protector.

When Obi-Wan Kenobi was twenty-five years old, he defeated a Sith Lord in lightsaber combat. He held his Master as he died in his arms, felt the first and only Force bond that he ever had shatter. He heard his Master's last whispered words, not of him, but of a boy they had only just met. A boy that Qui-Gon took as his padawan, despite Obi-Wan being _there_ and not ready for Knighthood.

But regardless of whether Obi-Wan was ready or not, the Force knew that he was to be Knighted. Even if the Sith that he supposedly defeated survived.

The Force watched as Obi-Wan trained the Chosen One, as he gave painstakingly everything and more to fulfill the promise he made to Qui-Gon. Every single day was difficult; the boy was forged by attachment and longing, everything that a Jedi was not meant to be.

It was wrong. They had chosen the wrong One to balance the Force, but it was too late. The wheels were turning, and the Sith already set in place the machinations of war. It wouldn't be long before the galaxy was engulfed by conflict and misery.

The war arrived when Obi-Wan was thirty-five years old. The boy he trained became a Knight and eventually took a padawan of his own. They were both bright and similar, both built from righteousness and determination, but there was one fundamental difference.

The Republic began to spiral, slowly but surely, and Obi-Wan began to realize that there would be no happy ending to this war, regardless of who wins or loses. He watched as more and more people died, as more and more people were enslaved, as more and more people lost everything they knew.

The Force watched as Obi-Wan's grandpadawan was accused of a crime she did not commit. Obi-Wan struggled to defend her, to show that there was no _true evidence_ that she did what she was accused of doing, but the Council's hands were tied; there was nothing they could do but expel her.

And even when it was revealed that the girl had done nothing wrong at all, she left, leaving the Chosen One shattered in her wake.

Not long after that, everything ended.

The Jedi were betrayed by their troops, and in the span of a single moment, thousands and thousands of Jedi were violently slaughtered. The Force screamed as the precarious balance it maintained was destroyed, and darkness flooded into the light. The Chosen One had turned to the Dark.

The Force watched, holding its breath, as its protector arrived on Mustafar to confront the Chosen One. It was heartbreaking to watch. So much had gone wrong, but there was still hope. The Chosen One had two children, and those two children could make all the difference.

The newly anointed Sith Lord was left on the burning shores of Mustafar, scarred and mutilated, screaming out his hatred for his former master. It wouldn't be long before his new Sith Master arrived and saved him from Death's cold embrace.

Obi-Wan spent nineteen years on Tatooine, watching the son of the Chosen One grow up. Every single day of his exile was long and challenging; Tatooine was not a pleasant place to live, especially alone, in the middle of nowhere. He had to stand to the side and watch injustices occur, had to pretend to be someone he was not. And the boy's aunt and uncle never allowed him to even see the boy, to teach him about the Force.

The Force wept, watching as its protector suffered alone.

Eventually, Obi-Wan's Master learned to manifest himself from the Force and appear to him. There was one last lesson for him, and who else to teach him but the one who taught him everything?

The Force watched as Obi-Wan finally gave in to the emotions that surged within him, as the pain of everything he had experienced had finally shown itself in his words. He was living a life of monotony, being forced to reflect on everything that had gone wrong. Over and over and over.

When Obi-Wan was fifty-seven years old, he looked like a man almost twenty years his senior. The desert had aged him greatly, and while he had finally obtained the true serenity of the true Jedi, he was tired.

The boy he watched over, Luke, was now nineteen years old. The Rebellion had finally made its first full stand against the Empire, and everything was about to begin again. It was time.

Obi-Wan and Luke finally left Tatooine behind, only to arrive at the Empire's station. He knew it for what it was. The station with the power to destroy a planet. It was an abomination to the Force, and Obi-Wan knew that Luke would be able to destroy it. But…

The Chosen One.

Obi-Wan felt him in the Force and knew what he had to do. It was time, after all.

The Chosen One was bent by darkness, intent on revenge, not realizing that his children were alive and eventually going to save him. The Force knew, and Obi-Wan knew.

One last lightsaber duel.

He was so terribly out of practice, and the Chosen One was all strength and dark machine, but it did not matter. The end had come. The children of the Chosen One were reunited and ready to leave the station. He raised his lightsaber in a simple Shii-Cho salute, and allowed himself to be swept up by the currents of the Force.

When Obi-Wan Kenobi finally returned to the Force, the Force sighed and opened up its arms, allowing its savior to rest.


End file.
